Le Feu et la Glace
by Heart-Shaped Brain
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un jeu, le seul jeu qu'ils auraient jamais partagé. Near x Mello


**Blabla de l'auteur**: Bonsoir ! J'ai écrit ceci sur un coup de tête, échappant à mes obligations envers "All About Them". Voilà donc une toute nouvelle création de mon petit cerveau malade: un petit OS qui, comme tel, n'aura aucune suite. Évidemment nôtre blond préféré est au rendez-vous (désormais le challenge sera d'écrire une fanfic qui n'ait pas Mello comme protagoniste...), mais la grande nouveauté est qu'une petite tête blanche l'a rejoint également, une première dans mes fanfictions ! Eh oui, pour une foi j'ai laissé tomber mes prejugés insensés et me suis laissée aller à un MelloxNear dont je suis plus ou moins satisfaite. Encore une foi je me suis servie de la Wammy's comme décor...faut croire que je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour sortir mes orphelins de là, ou du moins pas pour l'instant ^_^...

**Pairing**: _Mello x Near_, c'est un coming-out donc j'implore vôtre indulgence.

**Rating:** _T_...ehm ehm ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs sachez que tout ceci aurait pu être (encore plus) malsain. En effet j'ai démarré l'écriture avec des propos pas très orthodoxe, mais j'ai fini par me calmer et j'ai reussi (plus ou moins) à faire quelque chose d'acceptable. Le rating c'est quand même T pour la violence, l'évocation au sexe et le Yaöi en soi.

**Copyright:** Bon, j'en ai marre ! Au bout de combien de lignes/après-midis passés à écrire/mots/efforts on pourra déclarer que les personnages nous appartient ?? ...Hein? ...Jamais? Ah, je vois T__T . Bon et bien les persos appartiennent toujours à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, pas de chance .

Ceci dit je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

* * *

Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu d'enfants.

« Embrasse-moi » lui disait Near depuis son siège en bois, tout en tourmentant une mèche de cheveux couleur argent. Mello s'approchait de lui, se penchant sur cette silhouette minuscule recroquevillée sur elle-même, noyée dans un pyjama blanc bien trop grand pour lui. Il fixait ces lèvres pâles, ces yeux d'un bleu délavé aux longs cils blancs qui se dépliaient lorsque son regard changeait de direction. Il fixait ces yeux tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur la bouche, seulement en appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se relevait, il retournait à son siège, à l'autre bout de la pièce e s'y asseyait en silence.

« Mord-moi » disait-il au bout d'un long moment passé à s'étudier l'un l'autre sans un mot. Near se levait, marchait lentement à travers la pièce, pieds nus sur le parquet en bois sombre. Ses doigts fins, fuselés, se posaient sur les épaules de Mello qui pliait la tête, faisant glisser de côté les mèches blondes de ses cheveux. Il sentait cette bouche petite, encore enfantine, s'approcher de son cou. Il percevait la chaleur tendre de son souffle chaud se brisant contre sa peau. Puis la morsure des dents de l'albinos, cette douleur qui s'intensifiait seconde après seconde, faisant pulser le sang dans ses veines, lui donnant envie de crier, de tuer. Near se détachait en silence et le regardait un instant avant de se retourner pour regagner sa place.

« Gifle-moi » il disait alors, provoquant son adversaire d'un long regard vide et froid. Mello sentait quelque chose de chaud naître dans son corps, une sensation étrange qui s'irradiait de son ventre vers tous ses membres, les faisant frémir. Il se levait, traversait la salle à grands pas, s'approchait de l'enfant blanc, s'arrêtait devant lui. Il collait son regard embrasé dans ces yeux de glace, il inspirait profondément, puis il levait le bras, déposait brutalement une gifle sur la joue de Near. Celui-ci pliait la tête de côté sous la puissance du coup, fermait les yeux, tendait l'autre joue et attendait le deuxième coup qui ne tardait pas à venir. Lorsque Mello était essoufflé, les joues rougies, et une certaine satisfaction peinte sur son visage, il s'arrêtait et retournait à sa place, sans un mot comme le voulait leur coutume. Il s'asseyait, réclinait la tête en arrière, soupirait.

« Caresse-moi » disait-il en un souffle, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc. Il écoutait minutieusement les pas de Near s'approchant de lui, fermait les yeux, sentait ses doigts puis sa main toute entière sur son torse. Cette main le caressait lentement, avec douceur, aimablement. Near glissait la pointe des doigts sur son cou, là où ses dents y avaient imprimé de petites traces rouge. Il descendait de nouveau le long de son torse aux os saillants, franchissait la barrière imposée par les vêtements noirs de Mello, glissait sa main sous son t-shirt faisant frémir sa peau, décrivant des petits cercles autour de son nombril, chatouillant ses hanches du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, Mello maintenait la même position, yeux fermés, tête réclinée. Near restait quelque seconde auprès de son adversaire pour l'observer, yeux écarquillés, avant de retourner à sa place.

Ils n'avaient que dix ans et c'était leur jeu préféré. Ils avaient oublié comment l'idée leur en était venue, tout ce dont ils se rappelaient c'était qu'il était né d'un silencieux accord, qu'un signe de consentement leur avait suffit pour qu'ils soient d'accord sur les règles et sur les interdits et que c'était la seule, exclusive chose pour laquelle ils auraient uni leurs dons, leur intelligence.

Mais les choses avaient bien changé, ils avaient grandi, avaient apprit les significations de certaines choses, leurs caractères avaient pris forme. Ils avaient désormais seize ans et partageaient toujours ce même jeu, ce jeu qui avait grandit avec eux, qui avait été souillé par la passion, la luxure et les vices de l'un et avait été emplit de la culpabilité, de la logique et de la froideur de l'autre. Les interdits et les règles avaient changé, alors le décor et les circonstances en avaient fait de même. La grande salle vide et bien éclairée avait laissé sa place à une chambre plus petite, éclairée seulement par les lueurs rougeâtres de dizaines de bougies. Les deux sièges avaient été remplacés par un fauteuil et une méridienne tous deux recouverts d'un tissu sombre. Même les horaires avaient changé, abandonnant les heures fraîches des après-midis au profit de celles mystérieuses de la nuit. Une seule règle restait immuable : L'alternance de douleur et plaisir, rage et douceur, devait rester inchangée.

« Embrasse-moi » Mello défia son adversaire d'un regard lascif. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Near, puis ils se quittèrent lorsque celui-ci se leva de la méridienne pour s'approcher de l'autre. Il se pencha sur lui, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil autour desquels il enroula ses doigts. Mello le dévisageait encore de cet narquois qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il déglutit doucement avant d'approcher son visage de celui du blond et d'effleurer ces lèvres rouges des siennes. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure, puis y passa la pointe de sa langue, avant de la faire glisser dans sa bouche, contre la sienne. Lorsqu'il se retira sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur martelait contre son sternum. Il fixa Mello dans les yeux le plus longtemps qu'il put avant que celui-ci ne le repousse d'un geste peu courtois, l'exhortant à regagner sa place, ce qu'il fit sans protester.

« Coupe-moi » murmura-t-il le regard bas. Il attendit de sentir les pas de Mello sur le sol recouvert de tapis, pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de la méridienne. Du coin de l'œil il vit Mello récupérer un objet du tiroir ouvert d'une imposante commode ancienne, puis il le vit s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses doigts qui défaisaient le bouton de sa manche et la lui retroussaient jusqu'au coude. Mello eut un moment d'hésitation, il observa la peau blanche qu'il venait de découvrir, cette peau diaphane sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les chemins bleutés des veines. Il exhala une longue inspiration en retournant entre ses doigts le couteau suisse qu'il ouvrit en un petit bruit métallique. Il approcha la lame du bras dénudé de Near, puis il se décida à couper cette peau éthérée, traçant lentement une longue ligne blanche de laquelle le sang commença à couler en un lent chemin douloureux. Mello observa le visage de son adversaire, qui semblait totalement imperturbable sauf pour deux minuscules rides qui venaient d'apparaitre sur son front. Il savait que les règles mêmes du jeu lui imposaient de retourner à sa place sans plus attendre, mais en regardant ce visage angélique et le liquide cramoisi s'écouler de la blessure, il eut envie de lécher la peau de son bras, de recueillir de sa langue son liquide vital pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça, le long de son avant-bras, sur sa main, coulant goutte à goutte sur le bois sombre du sol. Il se redressa à contre cœur et il retourna lentement à son fauteuil.

« Frappe-moi » dit-il sur un ton amer. Il vit Near ouvrir les yeux et s'inquiéter un instant pour sa blessure, s'attardant à vérifier si elle n'était pas trop dangereuse avant de se lever. Au bout de deux pas il chancela avant de trébucher aux pieds de son fauteuil. Mello se raidit et se pencha sur lui, refoulant sa propre inquiétude. Near le fixa un instant, les yeux dans les siens, puis il se mit à genoux, passa la main sur le torse nu de Mello, puis ses doigts se rejoignirent sur la boucle de la ceinture du blond qu'il défit sans hâte sous le regard surpris de son compagnon de jeu. Il fit glisser la ceinture hors des passants du pantalon et il se leva. Il poussa Mello en arrière, l'obligeant à s'appuyer au dossier du fauteuil. Il le regardait, une expression grave lui figeant les traits. Il s'éloigna de deux pas et il fit claquer la ceinture contre le torse blanc de Mello. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Un autre coup vint le torturer : il eut un frémissement et il serra les dents. Near le regardait, fixait son expression qui changeait coup après coup. Il aimait cela. Exercer un contrôle sur Mello, être à l'origine de sa douleur de son plaisir, de ces passions qui le secouaient violemment, qui le faisaient gémir et crier, rire et implorer. Mello gémit sous la puissance de son dernier coup et Near lâcha la ceinture d'un seul geste, la laissant tomber au sol inanimée. Il s'approcha de Mello et toucha les striures rouges sur son torse avec la main souillée de sang, y impriment des traces. Puis il retourna s'asseoir en un soupir. Il regarda le garçon devant lui, ce corps secoué par des inspirations trop violentes, une âme de comédien, une fragilité cachée. Il déglutit doucement tandis qu'il repliait ses jambes, les serrant contre son torse. Ses doigts cherchèrent compulsivement une mèche de cheveux qu'il commença à enrouler et à dérouler autour de son index…

« Touche-moi…là » Mello se redressa lentement. Il fixa ce visage à l'apparence parfaitement détendu, ces yeux qui le dévisageaient sans honte et cette main blanche, posée sur le tissu clair du pyjama, dissimulée entre ses plis. Il se leva, marchant doucement vers ce gosse blanc qui levait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ces yeux de glace le fixaient sans expression, un décalage flagrant entre ce comportement et ce qu'il venait de demander, qui mit Mello mal à l'aise. Il se pencha vers lui avec un peu d'embarras, il voulut l'embrasser, mais Near lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres le repoussant et lui adressa un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai t'es ordonné ». Le garçon blond le fixa, une moue de colère déformait ses lèvres. Il finit par s'agenouiller face à son rival et par rejoindre sa main de la sienne, l'insinuant sous les plis du tissu froissé, puis sur la peau tiède de son intimité. L'expression de Near restait immuable, même lorsque Mello commença à le caresser il ne put remarquer aucun changement sur son visage qui demeurait imperturbable. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il frémissait, il idolâtrait ce toucher envoutant qui chavirait son esprit. Il fixait en silence le visage du génie blond qui rougissait violemment, comme en reflexe à ses gestes lascifs. Ces mouvements réitérés l'avaient captivé, le plongeant dans une sorte de transe passionnée de laquelle il était incapable de se tirer. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Il sentait le souffle chaud de Near se briser contre sa nuque, ces faibles émissions d'air comme seul témoignage de l'excitation de l'albinos. Cette placidité, ce calme, le perturbaient. Lui, un esprit rebelle animé par la violence des sentiments, des sensations, ne pouvait se rendre au gèle de Near, que rien n'aurait su ébranler. Cette absence de chaleur le mettait hors de lui ; il refusait de croire que sur lui, sa passion comme sa rage, la douleur comme le plaisir, n'auraient jamais eu d'effet, ne seraient jamais parvenus à souiller cette gueule d'ange. Lorsque sa main commença à se mouiller du liquide fameux lui indiquant la jouissance de son compagnon de jeux, il la retira de son pantalon et se leva. Le regard bas, il retourna à son fauteuil auquel il s'assit.

Near se détendit, appuya son dos contre le dossier de la méridienne et observa le garçon blond. C'était la fin, il le sentait bien, même s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'accepter. Il replia les jambes, les resserrant contre sa poitrine, ne parvenant à contrôler la tristesse qui s'emparait lentement de lui. Il l'observa ouvertement pour la première foi : ces traits fins, une auréole de cheveux d'or, et ses yeux…ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel dans les nuits étoilées d'été, ses yeux dans lesquels se reflétaient tous ses sentiments, toutes ses pensées. Si bleus et si embrasés, réceptacles de tous ses pêchés cachés et de tous ces rêves qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué. Il eût un élancement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que d'ici quelques instants il aurait perdu définitivement cet être aussi indomptable qu'une bête sauvage, ce magnifique exemple d'impulsivité, dont l'âme était animée d'un feu sacré, mystique.

« Mello… » bredouilla Near d'une voix étrangement cassée. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Mello se leva sans lui répondre, ni même le regarder, il ramassa sa ceinture, puis il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

C'était fini.


End file.
